Jennifer Aniston
thumb|300px|right Jennifer Joanna Aniston wurde am 11.Februar 1969 in Sherman Oaks, California, USA geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Ihre bekannteste Rolle war Rachel Green in Friends. Trivia aktive Jahre seit 1989 Sternzeichen '''Wassermann '''Größe '''1.64 m '''Schuhgröße '''39-40 '''Spitzname Jen, Jenny Augenfarbe blau Haarfarbe hellbraun Religion Agnostikerin Ethnizität '''weiß '''Sexuelle Orientierung '''hetero '''Gthumb|left|in "Friends"ewicht '''50kg '''Mutter Nancy Dow (Schauspielerin), Sherry Rooney (Stiefmutter) Vater '''John Aniston (Schauspieler) '''Geschwister '''John T. Melick (Halbbruder), Alex Aniston (Halbbruder) '''Schwägerin Shannon Melick Tanten/Onkel Mary Aniston, Joan Dow, Jean Dow, Linda Dow, Martha Dow und Sally Dow Großeltern Yaya Joanna Aniston, Anthony Anastassakis, Gordon McLean Dow und Louise Grieco Taufpate '''Telly Savalas '''Taufkind '''Coco Riley Arquette '''Wurzeln '''griechische, schottische und italienische '''Geburtszeit 10:22 am Abend Wohnort Los Angelesthumb|Hochzeit mit Ex-Mann Brad Pitt Haustiere '''Dolly (Hund), Norman (Hund) (t2011) '''High School '''New York Rudolf Steiner School, Manhattan's Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts '''Freunde Courteney Cox (BFF), David Schwimmer, Matthew Perry, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Jason Bateman, Catherine Keener, Adam Sandler, Bradley Cooper, Sheryl Crow, Demi Moore, Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore, Andrea Bendewald, Orlando Bloom, Jake Gyllenhaal, Reese Witherspoon, Andrea Buchanan, Amanda Ingber, Ellen DeGeneres und Kristin Hahn Hobbies Karate, Yoga, im Internet surfen Schwächen '''Flugangst '''Tattoos "Norman" - Namen ihres verstorbenen Hundes, auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Fußes dt. Synchronsprecherin Ulrike Stürzbecher, Nadja Reichardt (Friends) Sonstiges Ihren mittleren Namen erhielt sie durch ihre Großmutter. Sie verbrachte einen Teil ihrer Kindheit in Griechenland, den anderen Teil in New York. Sie liebt Hunde. Sie hat einen Hund, Dolly. Ihr zweiter Hund, Norman, starb 2011 im Alter von 15 Jahren. Sie hat sich als Andenken an ihn ein Tattoo mit seinem Namen auf der Innenseite ihres Fußes stechen lassen. Vor ihrer Karriere als Schauspielerin arbeitete sie als Fahrradkurierin und Kellnerin. Sie spielt auch oft Kellnerinnen in Filmen.thumb Besuchte die Schule mit Chaz Bono und sie war in ihrer Klasse der Klassenclown. Sie mag kein griechisches, chinesisches, indisches oder scharfes Essen. Dafür liebt sie mexikanisches Essen. Sie traf ihren Mann Brad Pitt das erste Mal bei einem Blind Date. Von 2000 bis 2005 waren sie verheiratet. Sie zerstritt sich mit ihrer Mutter, nachdem diese zalhreiche Interviews, in welchen sie Details aus dem Privatleben ihrer Tochter ausplauderte, gab. Anistons Mutter war nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Brad Pitt anwesend. 2002 hatte sie einen Autounfall, bei welchem sie sich leichte Verletzungen zuzog. Ihr Markenzeichen wa lange Zeit "The Rachel" - ein Haarschnitt aus den 90ern, der durch ihre Serienfigur aus Friends bekannt wurde. Sie hat ein markantes Kinn.thumb|left|"The Rachel" Favourites Farbe blau Filme '''Der Zauberer von Oz, Cinderella, Fame, Schneewittchen, Wuthering Heights, The Black Stallion, Terms of Endearment, Don't Look Now '''Serie '''Seinfeld, Verrückt nach Dir, Emergency Room '''Orte Strand Bands '''Foo Fighters, Aerosmith, Radiohead, Counting Crows '''Essen '''Salsa, Tortilla Chips, mexikanisches Essen, Margarita, Martini, Kaffee, Guacamole '''Kleidung Jeans, Schuhe, brauner Cardiganthumb|Justin Theroux Comedians Lucille Ball, Carol Burnett Shows Dancing With the Stars Liebe Sie ist derzeit mit Justin Theroux zusammen. (2011) 2000 - 2005 war sie mit Brad Pitt verheiratet. Sie waren seit 1998 ein Paar. Von 1995 - 1998 war sie mit Tate Donovan, 2005 -2006 mit Vince Vaughn, 2008 - 2009 mit John Mayer und 2009 - 2010 mit Gerard Butler zusammen. Filme Jennifer Aniston ist bekannt für ihre Rolle als... thumb|left|203px|in "...und dann kam Polly"Rachel Green in Friends (1994 - 2004) Jennifer Grogan in Marley & Ich (2008) Polly Prince in ...und dann kam Polly (2004) Justine Last in The Good Girl (2002) Sie sollte ursprünglich Mariane in A Mighty Heart '''spielen, die Rolle ging aber an Angelina Jolie. Auszeichnungen Sie bekam den '''Golden Globe in der Kategorie "Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy" für Friends 2003. Sie bekam den den Emmy in der Kategorie "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comethumb|272pxdy Series" für Friends 2002. Sie bekam den Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" gemeinsam mit Courteney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry und David Schwimmer für Friends 1996. Sie bekam 4x den People's Choice Award in der Kategorie "Favorite Female Television Performer" 2001 - 2004 und 1x in der Kategorie "Favorite Female Movie Star" 2007. 2011 wurde bekannt, dass sie einen Stern am Walk of Fame bekommen wird.